In commercial building constructions, such as office buildings, high rise apartment buildings, hotels, and the like, solid panel members are typically used in conjunction with glass panel units in a curtainwall environment. However, as these planar shaped panels tend to expand and contract due to thermal cycling, needs always exist to accommodate such size variation while maintaining sufficient weatherproofing between the panels. Needs also exist for panels which may be installed easily and reliably by even the least skilled.